


The Breath of Kings

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: "Such is the breath of Kings." (Shakespeare, Richard II). Anne Boleyn x Henry VIII.





	The Breath of Kings

The Breath of Kings

He had destroyed everything that they had had in a simple phrase.   
He had torn down their relationship and love with a few utterance of words.  
“I want her gone, finished!”  
Her world was flipped. Suddenly everything that she had ever known was gone in a flash. She was no longer Queen, her daughter declared a bastard, and she was no longer Henry’s wife.  
Such is the breath of Kings….  
With a simple phrase he had turned her from a queen into a traitor, a lover into an adulterer, a woman into a criminal.   
He had taken everything that she was and had ruined it. No one would oppose him and speak out against him. He was the King, and he could do whatever and however he pleased.  
She knew her fate was sealed, but still, she had hoped, she prayed that maybe somewhere deep down inside he remembered how much he had loved her, how he had pined for her, trusted her.  
How could he just throw away something like that as if it meant nothing to him?  
Seven years, he spent seven years chasing after her, only three they spent married, and now this?  
She was to be executed, all because she had displeased him, because try as she might, she could not give him a son?  
Had he ever really loved her?   
Would this action torment him in his later years? She hoped it would, for she was innocent, and had declared her innocence time and time again, but no one seemed to care.  
She was to be forever known as Queen Anne, Lack Head.   
It was all due to the request of her husband, her King, her lover…. Her everything….  
Such is the breath of Kings…


End file.
